nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Crusher blocks (Hot Air)
Crusher blocks are blocks with faces that appear as enemies in Hot Air 2: All Blown Up and the balloon levels of Mega Mash. Appearance In Hot Air there are two types of crusher blocks, a big one and a small one. The only three differences between the two is size, on has four teeth with one missing while the other has only three, and lastly the bigger on has arrows pointing to his eyes. Other then that both are grey cubes with a mouth, red cheeks, two black eyes, and a large eyebrow near the top of their heads. From Mega Mash there are two types like in Hot Air. But unlike Hot Air both seem to have genders. The male crusher block looks almost like the one from hot air except it has three teeth and one is gold, and it's eyes have pieces cut out. The female crusher block has a pink bow with white spots on it, and a long black eyebrow beneath that. The Female crusher block has black eyes with eyelashes on the top and parts cut out, pink cheeks, and a frowning face. Hot Air 2 Mega Mash Crusher blocks have a general appearance of a grey block with a face. Male and female crusher blocks are found in Mega Mash, both acting the same, only looking different. The female crusher block has a bow on its head, eyebrows, eyes, and a pair of pink cheeks and a frown. Male crusher blocks have the face commonly depicted of a pirate captain, having a big mouth with four teeth, one made of gold and another missing. Male crusher blocks have big eyes and small cheeks. Hot Air Jr Spike crusher blocks :Main Article: Spike crusher blocks Small crusher block Game information Hot Air Crusher blocks appear on level thirteen of Hot Air, four of them arranged in a line, where two will fall down, bring themselves up, then another two will fall. Hot Air 2: All Blown Up In Hot Air 2, there are 2 Versions of the blocks: A very large crusher block, and a small crusher block. Crusher blocks attack by falling down, then bringing themselves slowly up again, and repeating the pattern. When the blocks go down, their eyes are closed. They are dangerous to touch. Crusher blocks appear a few times in Hot Air 2, more times than other enemies. Mega Mash :Main article: Crusher blocks (Mega Mash) Hot Air Jr. Hot Air Jr. brings back the regular large crusher block, and introduces a new smaller version. Spike crusher block :Main Article: Spike crusher block Small crusher block Encountered in a level among many spike balls that form walls as the player traverses the level, this crusher block will come out of a side of the screen and proceed to ram into the player. It will move in linear paths, either horizontally or vertically. When it moves, it turns pink, its pinkness reverting to its regular blueness when it has finished moving. It can move through the very spike balls that make up the walls of the level, and, even when the player is close, it will refuse to change its direction until it stops. Trivia * Crusher blocks are based off Thwomps from the Mario series. Category:Enemies Category:Hot Air series Category:Mega Mash Category:Recurring enemies